A Dolphin's Mind
by YuryJulian
Summary: Third Season. Commander Ford called Bridger 'cause an accident happened and Lucas got hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All rights of the series seaQuest and their characters belong to some very intelligent people from America, who I admire for it and therefore I make no money with this story. _

Title: A Dolphin's Mind

Author: YuryJulian

Beta: Anarore

Season: III

Rating: K+

Category: General

A Dolphin's Mind

Impatiently Bridger slid back and forth on his seat. Again he looked at the announcements. It seemed as if they were not advancing at all although they were driving normally. His pulse raced and little pearls of sweat began to form on his forehead. Nervously he ran his hand over it. Hopefully they were there soon. He would feel somewhat better if he was at his side and could watch over him. The call from the Commander had worried him very much. He had known that something like this would happen. Sooner or later it had to come! And who was to blame? It was not the hostile submarine that he blamed, no, he completely alone was at fault.

A further reason why he had to be fast. Jonathan had not wanted to tell to him how bad it was, but he seemed to be seriously anxious. That had been sufficient to Bridger to leave everything as it was and go away. His people had been really surprised why he left them shortly before reaching their goal, but he didn't care about this at the moment. They could go on without him.

But what would happen if a hot trail to Robert arrived just now? He shook his head in order to get this thought away fast. This was concerning people who he surely knew were still alive. Robert was still lost. A sign of life was only and alone Michael and he was nearly five years old. No, he had only to concentrate on what was more urgent. Something he could be honest about and which he would take responsibility for in time.

Finally the sensors indicated his destination. Immediately he asked to come on board. The former Captain of seaQuest hadn't to wait for a long time in order to get permission. As soon as he was inside he didn't take the time to switch off the individual systems, this could be done by the control team of seaQuest. He only switched off the machines and then he hurried off to the docking station.

Captain Hudson received him with a handshake. His face did not show any stirring regarding the events of the last days. How ever could this man always have an expression which demanded respect and permitted not one streak of feeling? Oliver was about to mention something when he was interrupted by Bridger.

"Leave the formalities, they have to wait. Take me to him!" Nathan did not wait but rushed down the few steps and towards the passage, which led to the medical station.

"He is in military hospital six if you don't want to wait for me." said Hudson, because it seemed he would lose his predecessor up to the hospital ward at the speed he went.

Exactly that happened. Two decks further and the two captains lost each other. Bridger almost pushed someone down the stairs by mistake because he did not watch out well enough, and rushed through the corridor until he stood in front of military hospital six. Without thinking a lot, he broke the door open and hurried to the only bed, in which a patient was lying.

He had expected this sight and he was more worried than before. As the torpedo hit the ship and destroyed half a deck, the Ensign was on it and got buried under the rubble. He supposedly had several fractures and also serious internal injuries. Allegedly they were about to bring him to a close convenient UEO hospital by helicopter but then the message of Dr. Perry came that the operation went very well and he would pull through. Unfortunately he hadn't woken up and Commander Ford decided together with the other officers to inform Bridger. He was the one whose name stood in the documents to get informed if something should happen to Lucas.

Nathan had not even known up to this day that his young friend had registered him there. Usually the family or a family member was selected to have this position and not the former captain. But Lucas had selected him.

He got a stool and sat down. While he ran his hand gently through the hair of the young man he hooked his other hand into that of the computer genius. The thin, long fingers felt cold. Gently he rubbed his hand somewhat, so that a little warmth would come back into it. Afterwards he pulled the cover up higher.

"Do you need something? Shall I go and get you something?" asked Hudson who had finally arrived and stopped at the door

"No." Bridger shook his head. "I do not need anything at the moment."

"If he doesn't wake up in the next two days I am going to get him to a hospital ashore. Our physicians can not constantly supervise his values. In this condition he's more of a burden for everyone."

Nathan nodded. Yes, he knew. Anyway he was surprised why Lucas hadn't been shifted ashore immediately when he hadn't woken up and had had a serious injury.

"In case you need something, I am on the bridge. I'll order Henderson to prepare an accommodation for you." said Hudson, then he left Bridger alone. At the moment it was better to leave Bridger, he was just disturbing now.

Thick foggy clouds drew up at the dock and he pushed his hands deeper into his pockets. Actually it was not so cold, but the environment was nevertheless sufficient to let a shiver go through his body. His goal was the only still open tavern at the port. A billard bar.

Orange-yellow light shone outside through the thick panes. He quickend his pace on the damp plastered ground. The surroundings let it look like a port during the early thirties of the twentieth century. As he entered the bar, two men were just leaving it whereby one of them had to support the other quite drunken one.

Inside, the air was impregnated with the smell of thousands of cigarettes and cigars, which were smoked here daily. The low hanging lamps gave just the billard tables enough light. Everything else remained in a darkness.

"What would you like?" asked the man behind the bar. He was fat, had greasy skin, a peaked cap on his head of stubbly short hair, and an unshaved chin. In the corner of his mouth was a toothpick. With his broad hands he dried some glasses.

"Beer." he said and laid down his hat as well as his coat. He noticed only now that he was wearing one of those ocre coloured trenchcoats which were particularly preferred by the snoopers in the old detective films. Fitted perfectly into this time. He sat with one arm on the bar and let his gaze wander. The bar man gave him his beer and took the money immediately. He gave him fifty cent tip. More than generous, if one remained here as long as he did, until the dawn of the next day.

At one of the good dozen billiard tables some men had got together and watched the game between two young men attentively. He had only noticed that the second one was young when he saw his face, because his hair had already turned grey and it maked him older from a further distance. And also the other one was conspicuous particularly because of his hair, since it was too long and fell into his eyes and made his playing more difficult. But he shot the ball into the pocket and won the game.

Laughing, he shook hands with his opponent. His eyes radiated a warmth and a good-naturedness, which was probably rarely found in bars like these. He hugged the man with the grey hair. The two of them did not seem to be simply two men, who had met only to play. It was nearly like a special bond existed between them.

The spectators all took up places at the other tables or the gaming machines. There would not be a further game between these two people. They had noticed that. The blonde man began one with another man, but this did not seem to interest anybody.

He was about to stand up and go to this young man when, out of the blue, the greyhaired man appeared beside him and held him back by the arm. "Don't." he said and at that moment he felt the bond to this man which he had already noticed before.

The foreigner regarded him out of black eyes. His face was white and without any scar or scratch. Not even a hair of a beard was to be seen on this really perfect face.

"Hey, good game. But unfortunately it didn't go well for you." The bar man laughed at the greyhaired man while he gave him a full glass of beer. He didn't take the money from him immediately. Apparently a regular customer, the man thought to himself. Otherwise he could not explain it.

"No, today isn't my day." The barman got as an answer. The voice of this man was somehow strange, but nevertheless familiar. It seemed as if it had no natural sound.

He took the beer and wanted to bring it to his friend, but beforehand he regarded the newcomer with a smile. "You should go now. Come back tomorrow. We have time." Then he went to the table at which the young man with the longer hair was about to win another game.

Why, he didn't know, but he took his coat and hat and put both on before he left the bar. His beer was only half drunk.

to be continued...

written August 2004

translated August 2005

_Do you like it? It's the first chapter out of ten and I havn't finished translating the other ones so it'll take some time to second chapter. After the last one of "please come home" I'll do this. _


	2. Chapter 2

All my _thanks_ goes to Anarore for helping with beta reading!

To the nice reviewers _for_ whom I translated the next chapter faster than expected: dolphinology, Lynnp, DavyJonesLocker deleted my sign where the next part begins I hope this time it works better), Kiddi (with many hugs and the hope your laptop will be back soon), Amy and bsgfan!

Have fun with the second one!

He tried to stop his headache by massaging his forehead with gentle circular motions. Shouldn't he get something against the pain? No, he wanted to lie down a bit now anyway. The whole excitement and the concern about Lucas hadn't let him sleep a wink the whole last night. Probably it was only because of the lack of sleep that he had such a headache now.

He got something to eat from the officers' mess, not much, but enough to make do with, and took nevertheless a light tablet against the pain. Before he disappeared into his accomodation however, he made a detour over the sea-deck. Darwin had certainly already noticed that he was on board and would already be waiting for him impatiently.

"Hello, my friend." he welcomed the sea mammal, as soon as he stepped to the edge of the moon pool.

Immediately the dolphin swam to the edge too. "Bridger there." squawked the machine voice from the loudspeakers.

"Do you want to play a little?" He looked around already for the red ball which otherwise always lay near the pool.

"Play, play." Excited Darwin nodded his head up and down.

"One moment, I can't find the ball." Bridger said and rose, in order to search farther back where the tables were. However, Darwin splashed a quantity water from the pool with his tail. Nathan looked up surprised. "What's up?"

"Ball away."

"So? Where is it?"

"Darwin not there, as went away."

Bridger sighed. He knew already why the ball had disappeared. In former times everyone had paid more attention to the dolphin, but it nearly seemed that, except for the young man, who was in the hospital ward in a coma, there was still hardly anyone who cared about Darwin. He returned again to the basin and sat down on the right side of it on the highest step. "What shall we do then?" He held his hand in the water. Darwin came and snuggled up to it.

"Lucas visit."

Nathan smiled first time in days. "That you would really like do, wouldn't you?"

Confirmed nodding was the answer. "I do not believe Oliver will agree to put him into a hospital with an aquatunnel. I know how much you miss him and want to be at his side. I understand it only too well." His voice became faint towards the end of the sentence.

"Lucas becomes again healthy." Bridger could not tell from the artificial voice whether it had been a statement or rather a question. He rubbed his hurting forehead. Despite the tablet it had not become better.

"I hope so a lot." he said dreamily after a while.

"Bridger tired?" The dolphin seemed rather free from worries. Even if his best friend lay unconscious in a bed, he did not make the impression as if he worried a lot about his condition. That was strange. When Lucas had a serious flu at the very beginning of their journey and Dr. Westphalen had kept him two weeks in the hospital ward, they all had been busy keeping Darwin in a good mood. He hadn't wanted to eat and had kept out of the way of everyone. He had even wanted to swim outside to catch some fish and had spoken only if he had to. The chatterbox Darwin had really grown silent. Bridger doubted however that it was because the two had drifted apart. On the contrary; their friendship had even grown more and that especially after he had gone.

Darwin had otherwise always accompanied Bridger, no matter where he went. Shortly before the thing with Hyperion happened, Darwin had followed his young friend a few times on vacation, but had always returned back to Bridgers island. Only since their return had the dolphin remained completely with Lucas. He couldn't leave him alone on seaQuest. Without Bridger having to say it to him, he automatically wanted to remain with Lucas.

He was just considering if a very special connection had developed between the two, which let the dolphin become so confident, when Darwin interrupted and forced him to an answer with his question. "Bridger tired?"

The Captain had to smile.

"I am. But I wanted to see you before I lie down and also play with you." He took a deep breath. "Only someone has thwarted our plans by stealing our ball. You'll get a new beautiful one for your birthday."

"Bridger tired, must go sleep and dream." Darwin wasn't interested in the lost ball anymore.

He looked again at his dolphin. "Will you tell me what is going on here?" Nathan leaned with crossed arms against the egde of the pool.

"Must sleep, soon with Darwin play."

"OK, you don't want to tell me but I'll keep an eye on you." he said in warning. "See you tomorrow, my friend." he said good-bye to the sea mammal. As he had spoken of dreams, something in him had changed completely and it was as if he had seen something in the dolphin which hadn't been there before. Never before had he had this strong feeling that someone was hiding an important detail from him. But the dolphin had helped him to became calmer internally.

It was time that he banished all these stupid thoughts from his mind. He was tired, his headache had become worse and Lucas wouldn't wake up either if he sat at his side. Perhaps everything would look better again the next day already. Bridger went into the accomodation especially prepared for him and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Again his path had led him into the strange bar. The words of the young man with the grey hair resounded in his ears. Today was the day when he was allowed to speak with him or was that young man holding him back again?

Just as he wanted to enter, someone from behind put his hand on his shoulder. Frightened by this unexpected gesture he turned around. Smiling, the greyhaired man regarded him. "Hello." he welcomed him.

His pulse had shot up as he had been touched, now he had to take three deep breaths before he answered the greeting.

"Let's go in. He will not be there yet, 'cause we were at the beach for a walk but he is coming. Be assured even if he shouldn't come today." the unknown man said and led him into the tavern.

Since his last visit, nothing had changed inside. It was still the same smoky area with the tangy smell of alcohol. The slightly dull light let a warm feeling run down his back as if he returned back to a place after a terrible time, where he had spent a happy childhood. Nearly the same people stood around the tables as the day before and behind the bar was the fat man with the greasy shirt and the just as greasy face. Only his garrison cap was missing, he wasn't wearing it today.

"Will I be able to speak with him?" he asked as he put the hat and the ochre-coloured coat down. His new acquaintance wore dark grey trousers and a simple black T-shirt under the dark bomber jacket. He also put his jacket on one of the bar stools and received, without even ordering something, a beer. "Something too?" the barman asked him.

He nodded and the today somewhat friendlier barman gave him one immediately.

Greyhair observed the inquiring look of the older man with a good-natured smile. "As soon as he notices that I am friendly with someone, he is also friendlier to the people around me. He doesn't want to drive away new guests and tries to be friendly but it is a small local. Here foreigners are usually seen critically in some ways."

He took the glass in his right hand, after he had taken place on the bar stool and drank a sip. The tingling, fresh liquid ran with a blissful sensation down his throat. The taste was indescribable. Immediately he had to take a bigger sip as not to lose the taste too fast. "You haven't answered my question." he said, when he finally placed the glass back on the bar.

"Whether you can speak with him? I think so. We talked about you several times today. Your odds are in our favour. It all depends on if he wants to come or not. You can't know it exactly. When I went, he wanted to be alone and I respected his wish." His gaze fell on some of the empty pool tables. "Wanna dare a game?" The merry smile appeared on his face again.

The man was not sure, but what else he could already do than play with his new friend? There was always time to drink and this delicious beer was tempting but he had to remain sober. In a drunk condition a discussion with the other man did not make sense. If he should appear in the tavern, and he hoped very much that he would, there would be many things to discuss. No, drunkenness would be completely uncalled for here.

"I know how enticing the beer is. Its taste is a true experience, isn't it?" asked the person opposite without losing a centimeter of his smile.

He looked surprised to the grey haired man. "Where did you know what I was thinking?"

He took him by the arm and pulled him to one of the more remote tables. There they would have their peace. "Let's say it is a kind of intuition. You wouldn't be the first who lost himself in the taste of the beer. I do not think, however, that you are someone who loses his self-control this thoughtlessly. If it were like that, I would not have even allowed you to drink it." He pressed the cue into his hand. Afterwards, he formed the triangle of balls and positioned the black nine in the center. Carefully he lifted the plastic triangular form from it. From a small shelf on the wall behind him, where he had put his beer down, he got a white ball and put it in front the triangle on the table.

"Please, begin." he said as he withdrew a few steps in order to give his new friend enough space for the first hit.

"So it is also possible that he doesn't come today?" he asked, while he aimed.

"Yes, that is possible. But I already said we have time and haven't to hurry. You also must give him time and don't bother him too much. I don't know what would happen otherwise."

Before he made his first hit, he straightend up again and regarded his new friend frightened. "But why? You maintained that you had talked about it several times today. He must know that I urgently need to talk to him. He can not shut his eyes to me!"

With his gentle, reassuring voice the grey haired man set to an answer. "That's it."

"What?" Slowly he began to lose his patience. "Stop speaking in riddles and finally tell me what exactly is going on here! I can't come here continuously. We do not have the time of which you speak. This could already be the last time. You have time, but I don't." He was full of impatience and that was also reflected in his words.

The smile had disappeared. "Please, trust me. I would really like to help you both to unite, but if you push too much, press him, he could turn away from us both. You don't want that either. He also doesn't want to close his mind to you, unfortunately this will be the consequence if you don't give him the time he needs to prepare for your meeting."

"Probably you are right." He turned and gave the white ball a strong hit. Two of the half ones disappeared in one of the rear holes.

During the game they hardly exchanged words with one another, if it did not concern the game. In both minds the man with the longer hair was pervasive, but he did not appear in the bar. After some games his new friend said good-bye and left him alone. He went to the bar, sat down and regarded the guests, the majority of whom were sailors. Only at a closer look he realised he had had something to do with some of them.

The guy with the poker playing group had been with him at his first command. What had became of him since then, he didn't know, but he was an efficient man.

Directly in front of him two other people known to him were having a hot billiard

match. They also served once on the same boat as him; and right at the back by a dartboard, he thought he recognized someone who had attended him during a punishment in the galley to peel potatoes.

"You are frustrated, aren't you?" The bar man had dried the last whiskey glass and came over to him. He leaned comfortably with one arm on the bar.

He sighed. "Yes, a little."

"It's about the blond boy, isn't it?" As he didn't answer the barman continued in a chatty tone. "It practically written in your face. The boy is very nice and smart but also very shy. The grey haired one is right, give him some time. If he wants to come, he will come and will chew your ear with his neverending speech." He laughed in an asthmatic way. "I have experienced it and I hope it won't happen again that fast. I'm glad every time when his buddy is here. Otherwise I have no clue how to serve my customers while listening to him."

The said helped him in some ways and gave him more courage. It was as if he only had to wait and his answers would come all by themselves. "Then I should go too."

"Yeah", the fat chap nodded. "Perhaps it's better that way. It's beginning to dawn and I'm pretty sure you also have to go back to your ship. At night the bear raves inside but in the daytime all these courageous sea-men are on their ships and work their asses off for a few cents. And for what? Only to end someday as fish fodder in the sea. The pirates, I say it everytime again and again, the pirates will be our fall. From day to day they become more. The merchant fleets hardly pay a penny per man, because their losses are so high. But who am I telling that. You don't look like someone who still has to worry about such things" He gave the older man a friendly pat on the shoulder and went back to his other guests.

Yes, the pirates, three days ago he met some of them but they had left him alone. Their ship had been covered with serious holes up to the bilge, maybe from a fighting with another pirate ship. Their only goal had been the home port, so that they could repair it. He was lucky things didn't turn out worse. His next journey would begin soon. Already in a few hours the instruction could reach him and by then he wanted to have clarified the topic with the young blond man.

He took his coat, put on the hat and went outside into the slowly awakening dockland.

to be continued...


End file.
